


Level 5. Драбблы R - NC-17

by fandom_Shinsengumi_2018



Category: Hakuouki, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Vampires, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shinsengumi_2018/pseuds/fandom_Shinsengumi_2018
Summary: Сборник драбблов высокого рейтинга на ФБ-2018





	Level 5. Драбблы R - NC-17

**Название:** Кровь и рис  
 **Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
 **Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
 **Канон:** Hakuouki   
**Размер:** драббл, 748 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Казама Чикаге/Хиджиката Тошидзо  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** романс  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Краткое содержание:** Подделки, подобные Хиджикате, должны были соблюдать массу ограничений, чтобы выжить.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Вампиры!AU, Казама – чистокровный вампир, расэцу – искусственно созданные вампиры.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 - "Кровь и рис"

Казама следовал за Хиджикатой на расстоянии. Выследить его не составило большого труда: он передвигался только ночью и избегал людей, да и пункт назначения его был предсказуем. А еще запах его крови привлекал искусственно созданных оборотней, так что Казама периодически натыкался на остывшие тела тех, кому не повезло напасть на Хиджикату в пути. 

Ни на одном из трупов не было видно следов зубов. Деревенщина-самурай, ставший по собственной глупости деревенщиной-вампиром, плевать хотел на свою новую сущность. 

Казама нагнал его на постоялом дворе. Из-за снежной бури им обоим пришлось там задержаться. Их комнаты оказались рядом, и несколько ночей подряд Казама слушал, как Хиджиката борется с новым собой. Это никак не способствовало сну, и Казама лежал с открытыми глазами, не в силах ни бодрствовать, ни спать. Отсыпался он днем и был лишен возможности наблюдать, чем днем занимается Хиджиката. Только на четвертый день он увидел, как тот ест — как и думал Казама, обычный рис вместо крови. Глупец, разбрасывающийся своей жизнью. Это Казама, чистокровный вампир, мог долгое время обходиться без крови и сохранять ясный ум и силы. Это Казама мог передвигаться днем и спать ночами при необходимости. Подделки, подобные Хиджикате, должны были соблюдать массу ограничений, чтобы выжить.

Выглядел Хиджиката ужасно. Белые волосы делали его похожим не на вампира, а на преждевременно поседевшего человека, он был изможденным и слабым. Казама потрогал свой меч — заклятый против вампиров, добытый ради Хиджикаты с таким трудом. Если он поднимет меч на то, чем Хиджиката стал, будет ли это считаться за реванш? Или, может быть, стоит добить его, чтобы не мучился?  
Казама подошел к столу, за которым расэцу пытался проглотить рис, сел рядом. Хиджиката не взглянул на него, он смотрел в чашку с рисом. Все съеденное он выблевал назад. Ну конечно, его желудок просто не может принимать обычную человеческую пищу.  
— И долго ты собираешься так… продержаться?   
Хиджиката промолчал.  
— В отличие от меня, ты не можешь обходиться без человеческой крови. Ты ослабнешь настолько, что станешь жалок не только мне, но и самому себе. Не сможешь передвигаться даже ночью. О том, чтобы как-то сражаться, и речи идти не будет.  
— Я обойдусь.  
А, так он всё-таки слушал. Это хорошо.   
— Необязательно убивать человека, тебе просто нужна пища. Ты же… как бы это объяснить, не съедаешь весь рис из кастрюли. Немного выпьешь, потом он восстановится.  
— Ты не расслышал? Я сказал, что обойдусь без человеческой крови.  
Хиджиката отвернулся. Жалкая подделка под истинного вампира. И зачем только Казама за ним увязался?

***

Этой ночью Казама не выдержал и раздвинул фусума в комнату Хиджикаты. Как же был жалок этот упрямец, беспомощно корчившийся на полу. Казама опустился перед ним на пол, достал кинжал и отодвинул ворот юкаты:  
— Это поможет тебе справиться. Временно. Пока не дойдет, что тебе нужна кровь, а не рис.  
Хиджиката смотрел на него остекленевшими глазами, он ничего не соображал. Казама провел кинжалом по ладони и подал ему руку. Капли крови стекали с руки и тяжело капали на пол, дворняга из Шинсенгуми держала лицо даже перед лицом неминуемого издыхания и не сдвинулась с места. Как он может противиться зову крови истинного вампира? Не человек, а загадка.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь со мной? — еле слышно спросил Хиджиката. — Зачем ты хочешь меня спасти? Я же твой враг.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты жил, пока я не убью тебя сам. Давай уже, пей.   
И Хиджиката начал пить. Должно быть, счел ответ исчерпывающим.

***

— Нет, не так, — сказал Хиджиката. — Ты обращаешься со мной, как со стеклянным сосудом. Раздражает.  
Он лежал на спине, его ноги были закинуты на плечо Казамы, сам Казама осторожно вводил в него член. Он никогда не думал о Хиджикате, как о стеклянном сосуде, только как о проклятии, выпавшем на его долю. Хотя нет, он думал о том, что хотел бы испить из этого сосуда. Проще говоря, у него было желание, которое он и не думал утолить когда-нибудь.   
Казама не хотел торопиться. Хиджиката захотел расплатиться за кровь, и сам предложил такой способ. С чего он взял, что все будет, как хочет он?  
— Твое семя обладает чудодейственными свойствами? Такими же, как кровь?  
— Возможно.  
— Побыстрее не можешь? У меня ноги затекли.  
— Встань на четвереньки.  
Так действительно оказалось удобнее. Член входил легко и насколько это возможно безболезненно, Казаме нравилось смотреть на спину Хиджикаты, на то, как он прогибался, принимая его. Хиджиката издавал потрясающие звуки, когда член погружался в него целиком, когда Казама мял его ягодицы ладонями. Жаль, что нельзя было смотреть на его лицо, но Казама понимал, что нельзя получить все удовольствия сразу. Как необязательно высасывать всю кровь, если можно оставить на потом.

Когда закончилась снежная буря, и отдохнувший и посвежевший Хиджиката тронулся в путь, Казама уже не держался на расстоянии: в конце концов, им было по пути.

 

 **Название:** Что за небо без луны  
 **Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
 **Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
 **Канон:** Katsugeki: Touken Ranbu   
**Размер:** драббл, 860 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Изуминоками Канесада (меч Хиджикаты Тошизо)/Миказуки Мунечика, упоминается Муцуноками Ёшиюки/Изуминоками Канесада  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** драма, флафф  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Краткое содержание:** Несмотря на то, что Канесада с искренней симпатией относился к Ёшиюки и был ему благодарен за приятные мгновения, тянуло его совсем к другому.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 - "Что за небо без луны"

Когда Канесада не имел человеческой формы, ему ничего не нужно было делать для снятия физического напряжения. Когда он стал человеком, то оказалось, что периодически его телу и разуму требуется разрядка, и добиться возвращения организма в приемлемое состояние невозможно только лишь изнурительными тренировками.

Ёшиюки, с которым он случайно поделился своими сомнениями, предложил попробовать секс и себя в качестве партнера. От изумления Канесада согласился и обнаружил через несколько сеансов терапии, что плотские радости поразительно благотворно влияли на человеческую нервную систему. Они не могли решить все проблемы, но они помогали как отвлечься, так и получить удовольствие. После того, как Канесада распробовал этот метод, он понял, что, несмотря на то, что он с искренней симпатией относился к Ёшиюки и был ему благодарен за приятные мгновения, тянуло его совсем к другому. 

К Миказуки. 

Миказуки был неизменно вежливо-холоден с Канесадой, и за этим ничего не скрывалось. Он был таким со всеми. Даже с Санивой. Даже со своим другом Когицунэмару, еще одним мечом эпохи Хэйан, с которым пил чай и любовался луной и небом. Для него не имело значения, кто составлял ему компанию.

После осознания собственных чувств Канесада, разумеется, попытался объясниться. Это было непросто: Миказуки предпочитал разговаривать на языке недомолвок, а Канесаде эта манера общения была чужда. Потому все его попытки рассказать о своих чувствах через намеки и недоговорки завершались ничем. Миказуки делал вид, что не понимает, вставал и уходил якобы по делам. Прежде чем уйти, он мог еще изречь что-то туманное на прощание. Канесаде оставалось только вспоминать взгляды, подаренные ему, и метаться по постели без сна, представляя себе все, что он хотел бы с ним сделать, если бы сейчас в постели они были вместе. Он чувствовал себя ночным небом, покинутым луной.

Разумеется, такое перенапряжение не могло длиться бесконечно. Когда Миказуки в очередной раз собирался встать, чтобы дать Канесаде понять, что разговор закончен, Канесада вдруг решил, что терять ему решительно нечего и, ухватив Миказуки за локоть одной рукой, другой прижал к себе и поцеловал. Он вложил в поцелуй все то невысказанное, что копилось во время их редких встреч. Первый поцелуй вышел скомканным, но Миказуки не отстранился, и Канесада осмелел. Его сердце зашлось в новом для него танце — так танцуют не мечи во время сражения, так танцуют во время иных сражений. Ёшиюки назвал это «бешеной пляской бедер». До этого было еще далеко, и Канесада очень сомневался, что это вообще произойдет. Он заставил себя оторваться от губ Миказуки, чтобы приложиться к ним снова, как пересохшее русло стремится наполниться водой. Миказуки вдруг отстранился, пришлось выпустить его руку.

Миказуки не выглядел удивленным. Скорее, утомленным.

— Вот значит как. Такие чувства не следует запирать глубоко, — промолвил он. И жестом пригласил Канесаду следовать за ним. Он расстелил свой футон, вышитый золотыми серпами луны, в алькове, служившем ему спальней и без лишних разговоров начал снимать бесчисленные слои одежды. Канесада завороженно следил за этим дивным зрелищем, пока Миказуки не спросил:

— Ты предпочитаешь делать это одетым? У молодых свои причуды.

Канесада торопливо освободился от одежды и повалил его на постель, длинные волосы окутали Миказуки плащом. Пока Канесада осыпал его лицо поцелуями, он просто лежал под ним, как холодная прекрасная статуя. Канесаде стало не по себе. Он ведь даже не спросил, чего хочет сам Миказуки.

— Ты точно хочешь? Как ты хочешь? — шептал Канесада. Ему было все равно, он бы принял все и отдал все. Но он боялся, что если окажется снизу, Миказуки может уйти и оставить его, обнаженного и дрожащего от возбуждения, в собственной постели.

— Если бы я не хотел, я бы не предложил тебе остаться, — в тон ему прошептал Миказуки. Невозможно было понять, что у него на уме. — Но, если ты не возражаешь, я бы хотел иметь больше свободы.

Он взял в руку напряженный член Канесады, нежно погладил головку, слегка зацепил ногтем, Канесада вздрогнул от острого удовольствия. От одной мысли, что Миказуки сделал шаг навстречу, Канесаде на секунду показалось, что он сейчас может кончить и без проникновения. Миказуки вдруг очутился сверху, но, вопреки ожиданию Канесады, никуда не ушел, а просто направил его член в себя. Канесада почувствовал вокруг члена жаркую тесноту, невыносимое, жгучее наслаждение. Миказуки трахал себя им так же медленно, как ходил по Цитадели, так же бесстрастно, как сражался. А когда Канесада достиг высшей точки и обмяк, Миказуки просто встал с него и уселся рядом, холодный и сдержанный, словно только что между ними ничего не произошло.

_Луна покинула небо и настала тьма._

В одну из бессонных ночей Канесада написал стихотворение о небе без луны. Самое время было вспомнить те строки. Миказуки был с ним совсем недолго. Так и луна украшает небо лишь ночью, а потом восходит солнце. Проблема была в том, что Канесада теперь не нуждался в солнце. 

_Луна, если долго нет тебя..._

— Миказуки, — позвал он осторожно. — Ты не мог бы вернуться в постель?

Но луна не торопилась.

— Когицунэмару никогда не склонял меня к подобному времяпрепровождению, — задумчиво промолвил Миказуки. — Не понимаю, почему ты вообще за этим пришел ко мне.

— Мне показалось, ты сказал, что тоже этого хочешь.

— Да, но сам видишь, я слишком стар для подобного рода развлечений. У тебя же есть друг во втором отряде. Он подходит тебе по возрасту и темпераменту. Почему ты сейчас не с ним?

— Потому что сейчас я с тобой.

— Хороший ответ, — после долгой паузы сказал Миказуки. — Приходи послезавтра, если хочешь.

Возможно, луне тоже не по себе вне неба, подумал Канесада.

 

 **Название:** Дакикуби  
 **Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
 **Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
 **Размер:** драббл (994 слова)  
 **Канон:** Touken Ranbu + исторический  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Яматоноками Ясусада (меч Окиты Содзи), Касю Киёмицу (меч Окиты Содзи), Окита Содзи, Яманами Кэйскэ, Иманоцуруги (кинжал Минамото-но Ёсицунэ)  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** драма, ангст  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Краткое содержание:** На счету Яматоноками Ясусады множество смертей, но лишь одна до сих пор преследует его в кошмарах  
 **Примечание:** 1) _дакикуби_ , "обнимающий шею" — название описанного в тексте удара.  
2) Применение меча Яматоноками для описанных целей — авторский вымысел. Как правило, кайсяку пользовались чужим оружием.  
 **Предупреждения:** кровькишки в количестве, смерть персонажа. Дисклеймер: сэппуку Яманами Кэйскэ было совершено по принуждению и являлось формой казни, а не самоубийством.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 — "Дакикуби"

Его разбудил собственный крик и деликатное похлопывание по плечу. Ясусада приоткрыл глаза. В комнате было темно — глубокая ночь. Опять он своими воплями помешал Киёмицу спать, ну сколько можно...

— Сон? — сочувственно спросил Киёмицу. Ясусада кивнул.

— Да. Прости, пожалуйста...

— Не бери в голову. Мне тоже снилась "Икэда-я", было дело... Пить хочешь?

— Не-а. Я... попробую заснуть, — Ясусада вытянулся на постели, зарылся в одеяло — и не удержался, поймал ладонь Киёмицу, прижался к ней виском. — Извини...

— Да ладно, спи уже, — Киёмицу фыркнул и взъерошил ему волосы. Добрый Киёмицу, тёплая, ласковая рука...

Во сне сжимавшие его руки были ледяными. И мёртвыми — хотя господин дышал и двигался; и это было страшнее всего — слышать стук его сердца и чувствовать неживой холод ладоней, обнимающих рукоять.

Дыхание Киёмицу уже стало ровным и сонным. Ясусада подождал ещё немного, потом бесшумно выпутался из одеяла, приоткрыл дверь и выскользнул в коридор.

После духоты жилых комнат свежий ночной воздух показался зябким. На энгаве никого не было, но сверху, почти касаясь обреза крыши, смотрела огромная красноватая луна — точно потускневший, налитый кровью глаз.

Ясусада поёжился и обхватил себя руками за плечи.

Сегодня ему снилась не "Икэда-я". Этот сон был намного хуже — потому что он был правдой.

 

...Здесь слишком много белого — словно по комнате снегопад прошёлся. Белая ширма закрывает дальнюю стену, возвышение перед ней покрыто белой тканью, и сидящий на возвышении человек тоже одет в белое с головы до ног, и светильники в бумажных колпачках льют мягкое белое сияние на его спокойное лицо.

В комнате есть и другие люди. Их много, они в ярких голубых накидках, но внутри все тёмные, словно потухшие. Ясусада даже не различает их — они сливаются в общую толпу, придавленную мрачным молчанием, и тем светлее кажется белая фигура у ширмы. Безупречная чистота одежд, безмятежный покой мыслей — он похож на свечу в безветренный день, на высокое, ровное пламя, устремлённое к небу.

Окита стоит за его левым плечом. Ковш погружается в ведро — и по лезвию Ясусады льётся ключевая вода. Это помогает собраться с мыслями, осознать важность задачи. Когда клинок отточен на совесть, а в руках достаточно силы, перерубить человеческую шею нетрудно даже с одного удара. Но голова друга не должна падать с непристойным стуком и катиться по земле. Нужно чуть-чуть придержать удар и протянуть лезвие, словно обнимая шею клинком, тогда отсечённая голова повисает на полоске кожи, и тело падает правильно — вперёд, а не навзничь.

Окита сильный. И умелый. У него всё получится, в этом можно не сомневаться — но руки, сомкнутые на рукояти меча, почему-то холодны, и Ясусада пугается, чувствуя неправильную, негибкую хватку оцепенелых пальцев. Нельзя так напрягать кисти, он же испортит удар!

Но Окита не слышит, и ледяные пальцы сжимаются всё сильнее, глушат слабый протестующий звон; а человек в белой одежде уже распахивает косодэ и спускает его до пояса, обнажая грудь и живот. Поднимает с подноса безымянный короткий клинок без рукояти, оборачивает его бумагой.

И в мягком голосе нет дрожи, когда он оборачивается к Оките и негромко просит:

— Не раньше, чем я скажу.

На его лице улыбка — спокойная и ясная; и Ясусада вздрагивает, когда руки хозяина чуть расслабляются. Они всё ещё холодны — но уже не похожи на каменные.

А потом Окита снова сжимает рукоять, судорожно и до боли сильно, потому что в эту секунду человек у его ног чуть наклоняется вперёд и резко всаживает остриё ножа в свой живот.

Кажется, в комнате больше никто не дышит. Слышно только длинное свистящее дыхание осуждённого — и едва слышный хруст поддающейся под лезвием плоти. Нож чертит полосу слева направо, и рана раскрывается, как алый рот, извергающий густую тёмную кровь. Человек дрожит — мышцы спины подёргиваются вразнобой, плечи судорожно вздрагивают, жилы на шее похожи на натянутые верёвки. Но трясущимися руками он выдёргивает нож и снова вонзает его под грудину, проводя второй разрез сверху вниз. Покрытое кровью лезвие движется медленно, за ним вытягиваются какие-то плёнки, сгустки, влажные сине-розовые петли...

Когда нож завершает свой путь и касается красного от крови пояса, в невыносимую тишину падает хриплый выдох:

— Окита-кун...

Ни о чём больше не думая, желая только прекратить это — как угодно, но поскорее! — Ясусада со свистом рушится на подставленную шею; и лишь в последний миг, уже чувствуя, как хрустко лопаются под лезвием позвонки, вспоминает о том, что надо придержать удар.

Клинок мягко проскальзывает сквозь плоть, как обнимающая за шею рука, не коснувшись кожи на горле.

Голова осуждённого склоняется на грудь, словно в резком кивке; кровь выплёскивается из перерезанных жил алым веером, заливая белые одежды. Он падает как надо — ничком, и голова почти беззвучно ложится на циновку, в растекающуюся кровавую лужу, перекатывается на щёку, словно ища положение поудобнее, и замирает.

Люди в комнате не двигаются. Как будто умерли все разом, не только казнённый. Двигается лишь Окита — протирает меч и вкладывает его в ножны, обходит залитую кровью циновку, опускается на колени рядом с телом. Вынимает кинжал и, придерживая ладонью затылок с гладко зачёсанными волосами, перерезает последний красный лоскут, соединяющий голову с шеей. Для безупречного завершения обряда остаётся лишь переложить её на лист бумаги и предъявить безмолвным свидетелям...

Он ошибается. В первый раз с начала церемонии он отклоняется от положенного порядка действий — и вместо того, чтобы поднять отрубленную голову за пучок, берёт её двумя руками.

Смотрит в потускневшие глаза — в чёрные, мёртвые провалы зрачков.

И молча склоняется над ним, прижимаясь лбом к остывающему лбу.

 

По верхушкам деревьев прошуршал ветер, и Ясусада вздрогнул от настоящего, не приснившегося холода.

Странно — пока он был мечом, это воспоминание не причиняло боли. Может быть, оттого, что он лишь отчасти понимал смысл произошедшего. А теперь, когда он сам стал человеком, узнал радость дружбы и страх потери, — вот теперь старый шрам в памяти заболел и стал воспаляться...

— Не спится? — прозвучал тонкий голосок из-за спины.

Ясусада молча кивнул и обернулся. Иманоцуруги подошёл ближе.

— Мне тоже, — тихо промолвил он. — Злая сегодня луна.

Сейчас маленький танто не выглядел ребёнком. Лунный свет, розоватый, но нисколько не тёплый, бросал резкие тени на его лицо, и лёгкие пряди волос казались не серебристыми — седыми.

Ясусада не решился спросить, что снилось в эту ночь ему — кинжалу Куро Ёсицунэ. И вспоминает ли он смерть своего господина, у которого не было кайсяку, чтобы облегчить мучения.

Иманоцуруги зябко повёл плечами и вздохнул.

— Пойдём в дом, — сказал он. — Чего зря мёрзнуть-то.

 

 **Название:** Свет тысячи солнц  
 **Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
 **Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
 **Размер:** драббл (995 слов)  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Сайто Хадзимэ, Сакамото Рёма  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** мистика, драма  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Краткое содержание:** Защищать Киото — его долг, даже если боги против.  
 **Примечание:** Ооками — волк-оборотень  
 **Предупреждения:** модерн-АУ, ёкай!АУ, описание вивисекции, изнасилование (упоминается). Историческое АУ в предположении, что третьей целью для атомной бомбы была не Кокура, а Киото.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 — "Свет тысячи солнц"

Небо безоблачно, и летняя жара раскаляет прибрежный песок, как золу в печи. От света больно глазам; солнце отражается в спокойных водах залива, и неподвижный воздух плавится от зноя.

— Жарко, — говорит парень в синей юкате. Он сидит на краю пирса, свесив ноги вниз, и изредка болтает ими, когда очередная волна шаловливо трогает его босые пятки.

— Будет жарче, — отзывается его собеседник. Тощий, в застёгнутой на все пуговицы гимнастёрке, он как будто не замечает палящего солнца. — Намного жарче. И очень скоро.

— Знаю. — В голосе парня мелькает раздражение — словно первый клочок пены на волнах, предвестник скорого шторма. — Чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Помощи. — Спокойный ответ не похож на мольбу, но худые пальцы мнут папиросу, роняя табачные крошки. — Я не смогу отстоять город без тебя.

Человек в синем касается рукой лба, пропускает между пальцами короткие вьющиеся пряди. И прижимает ладонь к коже, будто старый рубец — глубоко вдавленный, уходящий концом под линию волос, — ещё болит.

— Ты не знаешь, что они делали там, за морем. Если бы знал — не просил бы за них.

— Раньше тебя и не требовалось просить. Ты сам рвался защищать эту землю.

— Раньше... Я думал, все беды — оттого, что в людях нет единства. Думал, что достаточно убрать кланы, уничтожить разобщённость — и всё станет хорошо. Открыть порты, наладить торговлю, разрушить клетку, в которой мы задыхались столько веков...

— Ты это сделал.

— Да. Только выпустил из клетки не птицу, а злобного нуэ. Чудовище, несущее ужас и гибель.

Он поднимает голову и смотрит на объятый солнечным пламенем залив.

— Они наконец-то сильные, — тихо говорит он. — Сплочённые. Верные патриоты страны и государя. Такие, какими я мечтал их увидеть. Но это среди своих. А там, за морем, — там ведь варвары, животные. А с варварами можно делать всё, что угодно.

— Тоже мне, удивил. К искоренению иностранной угрозы твои приятели призывали ещё сто лет назад. — Военный чиркает спичкой о бетон; огонёк в его ладонях просвечивает красным сквозь сомкнутые пальцы. — Тогда резали дипломатов и жгли миссии, теперь топят авианосцы — а лозунги всё те же.

— Лозунги, говоришь?.. — Человек в синем поворачивает к нему застывшее лицо. — А ты когда-нибудь видел, как ребёнка потрошат заживо?

Он говорит ещё тише, почти шипит — но его хорошо слышно. До последнего слова.

— Дают дозу опиума, чтобы не дёргался, — и разбирают по частям. Не из ненависти, а просто из любопытства, чтобы узнать, сколько он проживёт, если разрезать ему грудь и живот? А если вынуть печень и кишки? А почки? А если отрубить руки и ноги, остановив кровь? Как долго будет сокращаться сердце, если вынуть мозг из черепа? Ты видел, как травят ядовитым газом родителей вместе с детьми, чтобы определить, насколько быстрее умрут дети? Ты смотрел в глаза женщине, которую насиловали с утра до вечера, ежедневно, месяц за месяцем? Женщине, чьё тело выдавали солдатам по расписанию, как паёк и порцию вина? Ты, _ооками_ , ты — видел это?!

Он выдыхает эти слова с ненавистью, мучительно кривя губы, — и военный опускает обгорелую спичку, так и не донеся огонь до прокушенной папиросы.

— Нет, — тяжело говорит он. — Не видел. Я не могу заглянуть за море. Но ты, дракон, — ты не хуже меня понимаешь, что расплата падёт не на тех, кто истязал детей и женщин на других берегах. Гореть заживо будут те, кто остались здесь. Те, кто не были причастны.

И в раскалённом, как песок, молчании, долго раскуривает свою цигарку, обминая пальцами дешёвый, крупно накрошенный табак.

— Не понимаю, — шепчет человек в синем. — После всего, что было... ты ещё не разочаровался в людях?

— А я и не очаровывался. — В хрипловатом от дыма голосе прячется насмешливая нотка. — Я всегда знал, что в каждом из людей сидит удивительно мерзкая скотина. Просто некоторые умеют держать её на прочной цепи. Но безупречных я ни разу не встречал.

Он затягивается и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает:

— Ты можешь сказать, что они сами виноваты. Переступили черту, прогневали небеса и всё такое. Но, на мой взгляд, сжигать детей в адском пламени — ничуть не лучше, чем резать на части. Жалеть тех и отворачиваться от этих... какой смысл?

Человек в синем смотрит исподлобья и отводит глаза.

— Уже поздно, — сдавленно говорит он. — Блистающая лишила их своей защиты. Её ярость прольётся светом тысячи солнц. А я не морской владыка, чтобы противостоять ей.

— Ты его правнук. Уж на одну-то хорошую грозу у тебя хватит сил? — _Ооками_ нервно отбрасывает окурок — первый несдержанный жест с начала разговора. — Помоги мне, дракон. Мне не прикрыть Киото одному.

— Киото, — врастяжку повторяет тот. — Почему именно Киото? Город твоего поражения и моей смерти?

— Город моей чести и твоей победы. Какой бы ни была цена того и другого.

— А оно того — стоило? — В голосе дракона столько едкой горечи, что хватило бы отравить весь залив.

 _Ооками_ на миг прикрывает глаза. Потом снова устремляет на собеседника прямой и кинжально-острый взгляд.

— Ты сам знаешь, что стоило.

Дракон молчит. Потом говорит без прежнего напора, скорее задумчиво, чем гневно

— Блистающая приговорила их. Ты посмеешь нарушить её волю?

— В прошлой жизни мы не смогли уберечь этот город, — спокойно отзывается _ооками_. — Пришло время уплатить долг за всех. А ты — не побоишься?

— А что я? С морем не ссорятся даже дети Идзанаги. Как-нибудь переживу. Ты бы лучше сам поберёгся... защитник. У тебя удачи осталось — на один вылет, не больше.

— А мне всего один и нужен. — _Ооками_ поднимается на ноги, из-под ладони глядит на неистовое солнце, тонущее в знойной дымке. — Только не подведи, дракон.

— Попробую, — уклончиво отвечает тот.

Без предупреждения он подаётся вперёд, соскальзывает в воду — и длинной извивающейся тенью быстро уходит вглубь.

 

...Тяжёлые кучевые облака ползут с юга, громоздятся друг на друга, сбиваясь в плотную массу, и в сизо-чёрной вихрящейся глубине вспыхивают лиловые засветки. Штурвал рвётся из рук, машина скачет, как норовистый конь, — так трясёт и болтает над заливом, где сшибаются невидимые воздушные потоки с берега и с моря.

Гроза проходит над Осакой и движется к древней столице, заслоняя её свинцовым щитом от небесного гнева и слепой человеческой злобы. Ещё час, ещё хотя бы полчаса — и ни один бомбардировщик не прорвётся сквозь этот фронт.

Уж на полчаса его удачи как-нибудь хватит.

Истребитель с красными кругами на крыльях отворачивает от грозы и рвётся против ветра к морю — к полосе ещё чистого неба, где разворачиваются, заходя против солнца, "мустанги" воздушного конвоя, сопровождающие смертоносный груз.


End file.
